darthraidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors from Another Dimension
Season: 1 Episode: 2 Air date: May 22, 2006 Written by: Alvin-Earthworm Animated by: Alvin-Earthworm Previous: Bowser's Return Next: The New Threat Warriors from Another Dimension is the second episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on May 22, 2006. Plot Summary The episode opens with Mecha Sonic holding the Chaos Emerald he took from the Goomba in the last episode. He then leaves to find the remaining Emeralds, and the scene shifts to the stadium where Mario and Bowser are fighting. After dodging several of Bowser's fireball attacks Mario delivers a punch that flings the Koopa tyrant away. Bowser responds by jumping into the air in an attempt to crush Mario. Mario avoids this attack and several more before being caught by Bowser and slammed into the ground. Bowser then throws Mario to the other end of the stadium, where Luigi is cowering in fear. Bowser again tries crushing Mario, but Luigi manages to warn his brother just in time to avoid getting flattened. Bowser gets even with Luigi by punching him even further down the racetrack, which only infuriates Mario further. The red-clad plumber pulls out his hammer and swings at Bowser only for the oversized Koopa to jump in the air and come crashing back down, sending Mario flying. Bowser follows up with a series of similar attacks, forcing Mario to ditch his hammer just to avoid getting hit. After a couple of these attacks Mario slows down just enough to counterattack, although Bowser recovers fairly quickly. Mario then pulls out a Fire Flower and transforms into Fire Mario. Both Mario and Bowser charge up their fire attacks and launch them simultaneously. The two fireballs collide, exploding and creating lots of smoke. Mario takes advantage of the smoke to catch Bowser off guard and send him flying into the air. Mario jumps after Bowser and, after a short scuffle, grabs Bowser by the tail and flings him back into the pavement. Mario lands and Bowser comes up next to him, congratulating Mario on being even stronger than the last time they fought. Bowser then has Kamek conjure up their secret weapon: a Metal Mushroom that turns Bowser into Metal Bowser. Bowser launches a series of powerful fire attacks that Mario just barely manages to dodge. Eventually one of the fireballs hits Mario, and Bowser takes advantage of the opportunity to once again try to squash Mario. Mario dodges the attack but his counterattack fails to penetrate Bowser's new metallic body (and only succeeds at hurting Mario's foot). Bowser flings Mario into the air and punches him back into the ground, finishing his combo by again trying to smash Mario from above. Again Mario avoids being flattened, and manages to land right next to his hammer. Bowser takes the offensive again, even retracting into his shell and spinning at Mario, but the hammer-wielding plumber dodges Bowser's attacks and prepares his counterattack, falling from the sky with his hammer ready to crack Bowser's metal shell open. Unfortunately Mario's hammer isn't able to penetrate Bowser's steely hide and the hammer begins vibrating so much that it digs into the ground like a jackhammer. Bowser himself comments on the hammer's "new abilities" before again entering his shell and beating Mario up. Mario barely recovers and begins charging up another fireball. Everyone cheers when Mario's attack hits Bowser, but the smoke clears to reveal that, again due to his metallic form, Bowser wasn't even affected by the attack. Bowser then responds with a fire attack of his own, this time a large stream of fire which scorches Mario and causes him to lose his Fire upgrade. With Mario collapsed on the ground, Bowser begins charging up another fire stream attack, one that finally catches Luigi's attention. Just when it seems that Bowser is going to win, a capsule appears in the sky directly above him. The capsule lands on Bowser, cracking his mettalic shell open and returning him to his normal form. Luigi takes advantage of the opportunity to give Mario a Cape Feather, turning him into Cape Mario. Mario then proceeds to beat up Bowser, sending him flying into the air and eventually hitting him back down. Just as Mario is about to finish the battle, Kamek reveals that he's taken Princess Peach hostage and threatens to turn her into a Goomba unless Mario surrenders. The caped hero complies and Bowser begins to charge up another fireball, but then Sonic and Shadow leap out of the capsule and send Kamek flying out of the stadium. With the princess safe, Mario resumes his attack on Bowser, soon grabbing his tail and, spinning to gain momentum, throws Bowser out of the stadium and into the camera. Mario and Luigi celebrate the red plumber's victory until Luigi notices Sonic and Shadow nearby and, scared as always, hides behind Mario. Sonic then asks Mario his name, confirming that the hedgehogs have reached their destination. Appearances *Mario *Luigi *Mecha Sonic *Princess Peach *Bowser *Kamek *Sonic *Shadow *Lakilarry Category:Super Mario Bros. Z